Return of the evil
by Kaji Firestar
Summary: Ein Jahr nach The Copkiller. Er ist zurück und er will Rache...Keiner der Seriencharakter gehört mir, bis auf die OC's!


Return of the evil

Ein neuer Morgen küsste die Dächer von New York. Anna öffnete die Augen und ein lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen als sie daran dachte, wer immer noch angeku­schelt an ihren Rücken schlief, die Arme fest um ihren Körper geschlungen. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern wann sie jemals so glücklich gewesen war wie jetzt mit Danny. Nachdem sie beide dem Copkiller Gregory Shooter entkommen waren, hatten sie noch am gleichen Tag das Bett geteilt. Ein Erlebnis das beide niemals vergessen würden. Endlich hatten sie zueinander gefunden und ihrer Liebe zueinander waren keine Grenzen mehr gesetzt. Das lag jetzt ein Jahr zurück, aber Anna kam es immer noch vor wie ein süßer Traum.

„Mm. Wer ist denn da schon wach?" murmelte Danny noch halb verschlafen und begann Annas Nacken mit seinen Lippen zu liebkosen. Anna schloss die Augen und genoss die wohlige Wärme die durch ihren Körper zu strömen begann. Sie drehte sich in Dannys Umarmung und sah ihm direkt in seine blauen Augen.

„Ich habe grade daran gedacht welcher Tag heute ist," lächelte sie und ihre Lip­pen fanden sich zu einem sinnliche Kuss. Leicht öffnete sie dabei ihren Mund um den Kuss noch zu intensivieren. Danny drehte sie herum so das er nun auf ihr lag und sah liebevoll auf Anna herab.

„Heute ist Valentinstag," antwortete er und begann einen Liebespfad an Küssen Annas Hals entlang, während seine Hände unter der Bettdecke an ihrem Körper hi­nunter wanderten. Annas Herz begann wilder zu schlagen und sie streckte sich Danny entgegen.

„Wir müssen in einer Stunde zur Arbeit," murmelte sie, während ihre Finger sich in Dannys blonde Haare gruben. Danny stoppte kurz seine Liebkosungen und sah zu Anna auf. Seine Augen hatten mittlerweile ein dunkles nachtblau angenommen und Anna konnte genau spüren wie erregt er war. Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und auch Annas Hände begaben sich auf Wander­schaft. Danny stöhnte in den Kuss. Die Arbeit war fürs erste vergessen.

Einige Stunden später waren Danny und Anna in ihre Arbeit vertieft. Es war zwar heute nicht so arbeitsreich wie vor einem Jahr aber trotzdem hatten beide gut zu tun. Sie sollten Beweismaterial untersuchen, von einem Fall den Mac und Stella be­arbeiteten. Anna machte eine kurze Verschnaufpause und beobachte Danny. Sie konnte sich ein Leben ohne ihn gar nicht mehr vorstellen. Danny sah auf als er ih­ren Blick spürte und lächelte.

„Du solltest dich nicht von deiner Arbeit ablenken lassen," neckte er sie. Anna ver­setze ihm freundschaftlich einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Du musst grade reden," schmunzelte sie." Wer hat denn bei der letzten Bespre­chung nur die Hälfte mitbekommen, weil er mich die ganze Zeit angestarrt hat, na?" Danny gab Anna einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Ich kann mich halt nicht satt sehen an dir," antwortete er. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch," entgegnete Anna liebevoll, dann sah sie auf die Uhr. „ Wolltest du uns nicht etwas zu essen besorgen?" Danny lachte.

„Essen kommt sofort. Ich kann dich ja nicht verhungern lassen." Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Anna und seinem Lieblingschinesen.

Anna hatte sich so sehr in ihre Aufgabe vertieft, das sie gar nicht merkte wie die Zeit verging. Erst als ihr Magen zu knurren begann und sie auf die Uhr sah, erfasste sie ein mulmiges Gefühl. Es war bereits eine Stunde vergangen und Danny brauch­te sonst nie so lange um etwas leckeres vom Chinesen zu besorgen. Grade über­legte sie ob sie nachsehen sollte ob Danny irgendwo aufgehalten worden war, als ein Kurier das Labor betrat. Verwundert sah Anna den jungen Mann an.

„Hier eine Eilzustellung an Anna Connors," sagte er und reichte Anna einen weißen Umschlag. Verwirrt nahm Anna ihn entgegen und der Kurier verschwand wieder. Vorsichtig öffnete Anna den Umschlag und plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl nicht mehr atmen zu können. In der Hand hielt sie ein Foto von Danny. Er lag bewusstlos, gefesselt und geknebelt auf irgendeinem Boden. Auf der Rückseite stand:

_Erinnerst du dich noch an mich Puppe?_

_Komm zum Pier 13, Halle 4, sofort!_

_Keine Polizei oder dein Romeo ist tot!_

_Gregory Shooter_

Anna ließ das Foto zu Boden fallen und rannte los. Sie musste Danny retten. Wenn ihm etwas zustossen würde könnte sie sich das niemals verzeihen. Ohne irgendje­mandem Bescheid zu geben warf sie sich in ihr Auto und raste los. Das sie sich da­bei nicht an das vorgeschriebene Tempolimit hielt interessierte sie nicht. Alles wo­ran sie dachte war, das sie nicht zu spät kommen durfte.

Die Fahrt zum Pier dauerte nicht mal fünfzehn Minuten. Mit quietschenden Reifen hielt sie vor Halle 4 und stürmte hinein. Alle Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ließ sie außer acht, nur Danny zählte im Moment für sie. Kaum war sie ein paar Schritte gegan­gen als sie ihn auch schon auf dem Boden liegen sah. Schnell lief Anna zu ihm und kniete sich neben ihn. Erleichtert stellte sie fest das Danny noch lebte. Schnell löste sie den Knebel und die Fesseln. Da öffnete Danny die Augen und sah sie an.

„Du weißt das du in eine Falle getappt bist, Anna," fragte er müde. Anna nickte und half Danny beim aufstehen.

„Ich kann dich doch nicht einfach sterben lassen," entgegnete Anna. „Ich liebe dich." Bevor sie sich jedoch küssen konnten, erschien eine Gestalt aus den Schat­ten, die Danny und Anna sofort als Gregory Shooter erkannten. Diesmal war er nicht maskiert, zielte jedoch mit einer Pistole auf sie.

„Na, ihr dachtet doch wohl nicht, das ich euch vergessen hätte," säuselte er voller Sarkasmus. „Nein, nein, wir sind noch nicht fertig miteinander." Zornig sah er Anna an. „Besonders nicht mit dir, Puppe. Du warst ein ganz böses Mädchen."

Anna schluckte und Danny fühlte das sie zitterte.

„Wie haben sie es nur geschafft aus dem Gefängnis zu entkommen." fragte Danny in der Hoffnung Shooter von Anna abzulenken. Shooter trat ein Schritt näher und deutete dann auf eine Säule in der Nähe, ander Eisenfesseln befestigt waren.

„Es brauchte nur ein kleinen Abstecher ins Krankenhaus wegen angeblicher Blind­darmreizung und der Rest war ein Kinderspiel." Er lachte. „ Und jetzt ihr beiden Tur­teltauben kettet euch dort an die Säule. Und glaubt ja nicht das ihr mich überrum­peln könnt. Ich würde auch nicht zögern euch gleich jetzt zu erschießen."

Danny und Anna gingen langsam zu der Säule und legten die Fesseln um ihre Handgelenke. Nachdem sie eingerastet waren, kam Shooter näher und überprüfte ob sie wirklich zugeschnappt waren. Er nickte zustimmend und verschwand kurz.

Danny und Anna sahen sich an. In Annas Augen glitzerten Tränen. So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen das sie's diesmal überleben würden. Danny legte seine Stirn gegen Annas und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Anna, ich liebe dich. Du musst daran glauben, wir werden es schaffen. Ich bin mir ganz sicher." versuchte er sie aufzubauen. Anna versuchte Danny noch näher zu kommen und küsste ihn fast verzweifelt. Beide erschraken, als Shooter wie aus dem nichts wieder auftauchte. In der linken Hand hielt er seine Waffe in der rechten ei­nen Schraubenzieher.

„Du hast mir vor einem Jahr sehr weh getan, Puppe," wandte er sich an Anna. „Und deshalb werde ich dir jetzt zeigen, wie sehr." Bevor Danny oder Anna reagie­ren konnten, hatte Shooter ausgeholt und rammte den Schraubenzieher direkt in Dannys linke Schulter. Danny stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus, der Anna bis ins Mark erschütterte. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und liefen über ihre Wangen, als sie sah wie Danny versuchte gegen den Schmerz anzukämpfen und sein Blick sich immer wieder verschleierte. Anna versuchte verzweifelt ihn irgendwie zu stüt­zen, selber völlig fertig mit den Nerven.

„Warum tun sie das," schluchzte sie. „Warum quälen sie uns? Wenn es ihnen nur um Rache geht, erschießen sie uns doch einfach." Shooter lachte erneut. Er um­kreiste Danny und Anna und blieb schließlich vor ihr stehen.

„Das wäre ja viel zu einfach," entgegnete er. „ Ich will das du leidest, genauso wie ich gelitten habe. Wegen dir wurde ich eingesperrt wie ein Tier und genau deshalb werde ich jede Sekunde meiner Rache genießen." Damit griff er erneut nach dem Schraubenzieher ohne das Anna ihn daran hindern konnte und drückte ihn weiter in die Wunde. Ein erneuter Schmerzensschrei und Danny verlor das Bewusstsein. Er sank nur nicht zu Boden, da er immer noch von Anna auf den Beine gehalten wur­de.

„Aufhören!! Hören sie endlich auf damit!!" schrie sie und Tränen verschleierten ih­ren Blick. „ Wenn sie sich an mir rächen wollen, dann tun sies, aber lassen sie ihn aus dem Spiel." Shooter schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, das einzige was mir Genugtuung bereitet, ist zuzusehen, wie du leidest, wäh­rend dein Romeo langsam stirbt. So süßer Schmerz." Shooter wandte sich von Anna ab und verschwand erneut in den Schatten. Anna wandte sich Danny zu. Sie war verzweifelt. Es gab nichts was sie für ihn tun konnte und das machte sie fertig.

„Bitte Danny halt durch," flüsterte sie. Bitte! Ich liebe dich. Ich kann doch nicht ohne dich Leben."

Wieder tauchte Shooter auf. Gleich, als Anna das breite Küchenmesser sah, ahnte sie das Schreckliche.

„Nein tun sie das nicht," flehte sie. „Bitte verschonen sie ihn, bitte. Ich tu alles was sie wollen!" Shooter hielt kurz inne, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, die Chance hattest du damals, Puppe. Aber du musstest ja die Heldin spie­len. Nun musst du den Preis bezahlen."

Damit griff er nach Dannys Haaren und zog seinen Kopf zurück. Schließlich hielt er dem bewusstlosen Danny das Messer an die Kehle.

„ Eine Schande, er wird nichtmal mehr etwas spüren," meinte Shooter und seufzte. „ Aber immerhin kann ich beobachten wie du zu Grunde gehst."

Doch bevor Shooter seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen konnte, hallte ein Schuss durch die Lagerhalle. Mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck kippte Shooter um wie ein Sack. Anna glaubte ihren Augen nicht zu trauen, als sie plötzlich Don vor sich stehen sah.

„ Du...?" mehr brachte sie nicht heraus, als er die Fessel löste und Mac mit den Sa­nitätern und Notarzt hereingeeilt kam.

„Mac hat das Foto im Labor gefunden," erklärte Don als der Arzt sich um Danny kümmerte. „ Und ich war nun mal am nächsten dran. Grade noch rechtzeitig, was" Anna nickte. Dann wandte sie sich Danny zu und ergriff seine Hand, während die Sanitäter ihn raus zum Krankenwagen brachten.

„ Gott sei Dank sind keine lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen entstanden," hörte sie den Arzt sagen. „ Er wird durch kommen." Anna war so erleichtert wie nie zuvor. Ein ganzes Gebirge viel ihr vom Herzen. Widerstandslos ließ sie sich von Mac vom Krankenwagen wegziehen.

„Komm, wir fahren dich zum Krankenhaus," meinte er.

„Danke, viele Dank," erwiderte Anna

Zwei Tage später erwachte Danny im Krankenhaus. Das erste was er wahrnahm war eine schlafende Anna in dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett. Er schloss kurz noch mal die Augen und dankte Gott, das sie diesen Irrsinn überlebt hatten. Er wußte zwar nicht wie aber er war überglücklich das sie es hatten. Wieder sah er Anna an und dachte etwas wehmütig daran, das seine Valentinsüberraschung nun ins Wasser gefallen war. Da öffnete Anna ihre Augen und als sie sah, das er ebenfalls wach war, begann sie übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen. Dann bemerkte sie seinen etwas wehmütigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was ist los?" fragte Anna besorgt. Danny sah ihr direkt in die Augen und lächelte.

„Eigentlich hatte ich eine Überraschung für dich am Valentistag geplant, Schatz. Nur leider kam ja etwas bzw. jemand dazwischen." Anna ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie ganz fest.

„Das macht überhaupt nichts," versicherte sie ihm. „Die Hauptsache ist das du am Leben bist und wir uns haben." Danny nickte.

„Da gibt es aber noch etwas das ich dich fragen wollte," begann er erneut. „ Et­was ganz wichtiges." Anna wurde neugierig.

„Worum geht es denn?"

Danny nahm ihre beiden Hände in seine und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Anna du weißt ich liebe dich. Mehr als alles andere, mehr als meine Leben. Ich möchte nie mehr ein Tag ohne dich verbringen, mein ganzes Leben nur an deiner Seite sein. Anna willst du meine Frau werden?"

Anna fühlte sich plötzlich wie auf Wolke sieben. Stürmisch umarmte sie Danny, dann sah sie ihm tief in die blauen Augen.

„Ja, ich will deine Frau werden," antwortete sie überglücklich, dann küssten sich beide lang und leidenschaftlich.

Ende


End file.
